63194
by OnlyNueve
Summary: Tu siempre fuiste... brillante.


**¡Es muy temprano! Pero bueno, me desperté antes pensando que era otra hora y casi se me sale el corazón xD. **

**Aprovechando que tengo tiempo dejo este OS que tenía en el tintero, espero les guste. **

**Pd. Para un detalle curioso (quizá más si recuerdo cuantos puse) de este fanfic, visiten mi perfil de wattpad: AniKamia666.**

* * *

**One shot **

**"63194"**

* * *

— Oye, mamá, ¿puedes contarnos otra historia?

— La hora de la cena está por llegar, ¿están seguros de que quieren pasar su tiempo libre sentados, mientras escuchan un cuento? — pregunté dando mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que sí! Tus historias son asombrosas— me respondió Carolina, mientras sus ojos centelleaban de interés. Suspiré con ternura, esta niña tenía casi diez años, pero aun se comportaba como si tuviera seis.

— Bueno, creo que podemos sentarnos en círculo y tomar chocolate caliente— acepté, poniendo una mano en mi barbilla —. Paul, Ramiro, Kenna, ¿pueden traer mantas para todos? El punto máximo de la tarde llegará pronto, y no deseo que se resfríen.

Un "¡Sí, mamá!" de tres voces me respondió.

El cielo cercano al atardecer me traía nostálgicos recuerdos de mis días de infancia, jugábamos a "las traes" con frecuencia en ese entonces, y aunque ahora procuraba que mis niños no se desgastaran tanto con ese juego, era nostálgico mirarlos correr detrás de sus hermanos de vez en cuando. Cada uno de mis hermanos y cada una de mis hermanas eran increíbles y brillantes, su sonrisa iluminaba por completo mis días; me daban la fuerza para no rendirme, para luchar por su bien… Pero mi principal razón…

— Mamá, he reunido a todos, me he asegurado de que nadie falte— me hizo saber Kaede, mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

— Buena niña.

Quien me cobijó con sus brazos amables, amorosos y fuertes…

* * *

— Gildi sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, o sus amigos estarían en grave peligro. Las sirenas no los querían a ellos, querían que los piratas se alejaran de sus tierras, así que ahora debía tomar una decisión: O quitaba a las sirenas lo que era suyo por derecho, o peleaba con los piratas… ¿Ustedes qué creen que debería haber hecho nuestra heroína?

— Gildi no tenía armamento suficiente para pelear contra los piratas, es obvio que debería quitarles a las sirenas el claro— aseguró Kyle, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Cuando se trataba de soluciones crueles, mi niño de ojos rojizos era el primero en hablar.

— ¡Pero las sirenas no merecen eso! Gildi es fuerte, eso sería abusar de su poder… ¡Y si tiene tantos poderes, debería idear un plan para detener a los piratas! — protestó Miranda. Ella era realmente amable, aunque su cálido corazón la hacía impulsiva cuando miraba que alguien necesitaba ayuda.

— Miri tiene razón— Nanami dio su punto de vista. Ella solía hablar hasta que contemplaba el panorama completo —. Aunque Kyle tampoco se equivoca, los amigos de Gildi son niños, ninguno de ellos posee la fuerza para pelear con alguien que les dobla la altura. Deberían trabajar juntos y emboscarlos usando el bosque de nenúfares gigantes, ellos son pequeños, así que pueden moverse bajo las hojas— _"Pero las ondas en el agua los delatarían",_ pensé, aunque no lo dije en voz alta —, y así rodearlos con las cuerdas que encontraron en el pueblo de Yaora, estas los inmovilizarían ni bien los tocaran. Así pueden llevarlos a prisión.

— Muy buena deducción— sonreí con orgullo —. Pero no es lo que Gildi hizo— los ojos de mis niños me miraron con entusiasmo, ansiosos por escuchar el final de la historia —. Ella se uso a sí misma de señuelo para atraer a Garfio, el pirata líder. Le envió una carta diciendo que entregaría el poder que las hadas le habían ofrecido, y no sólo eso, le diría dónde se escondían; no se guardaría nada, y aprovecharía la confianza que le tenían para guiarlo personalmente.

— ¡Qué horrible! — exclamó Ramiro.

— Obviamente no lo hizo, no seas tonto— lo tranquilizó Paul.

— Así es, no lo hizo. En cuanto tuvo a Garfio a su merced, intentó atacarlo, pero él no había ido solo… Se lo esperaba, lo que no entendía era por qué la niña había ido sola, y sin la bendición de esas criaturas aladas, pues Gildi no tenía ese brillo dorado que adquiría cuando estaba cubierta por el polvo de hada. Los piratas que estaban escondidos en la maleza salieron de las sombras, listas para atrapar a nuestra heroína, pero justo antes de que la atraparan, ella voló, y él cayó. Había tenido el polvo de hadas en sus puños, todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? — me preguntó más de uno.

— Ella no estaba caminando ya— revelé —. Había tendido una trampa… Y con ayuda de sus amigas sirenas, logró atrapar al capitán y los hombres que lo acompañaban, en un pantano.

— Las sirenas pueden manipular pequeños cuerpos de agua, hicieron el pantano sólido por un momento— Kyle tronó los dedos, deduciendo el plan de Gildi.

— Exacto— aplaudí —. El error de los piratas no había sido precipitarse a la acción, sino, no cuidar el lugar a donde los llevaban, y bajo sus pies, el agua los tragó.

— ¿Desaparecieron? — preguntó Yama.

— Murieron ahogados— corrigió Trevor.

— ¿Y las sirenas no pudieron haber hecho eso desde el principio? El barco de los piratas estaba encallado en la bahía— preguntó Kaede.

— Pequeños cuerpos de agua, un pantano es un pantano, debía ser pequeño, el mar es inmenso, además recuerda que hay una gran neblina que se traga las embarcaciones, y no se vuelven a ver nunca— volvió a hablar Kyle, dejando en claro su punto.

— Tienes razón— asentí —. Los piratas encontraron su fin ahí, pero de alguna manera Garfio logró aferrarse a la orilla y subió, corriendo bosque adentro, evitando que lo vieran, y al estar lleno de las plantas del pantano, no lo encontraron esa noche. Gildi supo que era suficiente; los piratas que habían caído al pantano no eran toda la tripulación, y seguramente Garfio se escondería con el resto de sus miembros hasta idear un nuevo plan, para vencerla, a ella y a los niños eternos.

— No sabe cuándo rendirse— suspiró Kenna.

— Quizá en la siguiente historia— sonreí —. Ahora regresemos adentro, la noche ya está cayendo.

— ¡Me toca la cena! — canturreó Alice, mientras corría hacia la casa.

— ¡Rayos, a mi igual! — habló Edmiz.

Mis hijos comenzaron a levantarse para realizar sus tareas, y yo hice lo mismo.

— Mamá.

— Dime Rina— me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Cómo se ve Gildi?

— Veamos— puse una mano en mi mejilla —. Tiene el cabello naranja, un gran _ahoge _que parece tener vida propia, y hermosos ojos verdes, tan cálidos como la primavera.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de mi pequeña.

— ¡Como los míos!

— Así es, tus ojos son tan bellos como los de Gildi— acaricié su cara, y la abracé —. Ve adentro a ayudar a Edmiz, ¿sí?

— ¡Sí, mamá!

Entré una vez me aseguré de que ninguno de mis niños siguiera en el bosque, y subí a mi habitación, esperando a escuchar la campana que anunciaba la cena. Contar historias sobre Gildi me había servido por muchos años para notar cualquier señal de peligro, por muy pequeña que fuera; aunque es claro que mi éxito como madre por cerca de quince años se debía a mis notables mejoras en la granja.

"_Mamá siempre sabía dónde nos escondíamos"_.

Algunas veces debía fingir demencia.

"_Podemos usar manteles como cuerdas"_.

Los manteles, así como las cobijas, y cualquier cosa que pudiera romperse para ser usado como soga, eran contados en días al azar.

"_He robado la llave de mamá"_.

El mejor lugar para esconder una llave era a plena vista, así que la llevaba en un collar que me había acostumbrado a mirar con cautela, cada treinta minutos.

"_Fuimos a la puerta y vimos a Connie ser vendida a personas muy malas"_.

Ahora la puerta tenía una cubierta de madera por fuera, pero en la cara oculta, había una gran puerta de acero. De cualquier forma, que la puerta fuera de metal con orificios cuadrados estaba pasado de moda.

Yo ya no llevaba a mis hijos a esas puertas, sin embargo, ahora "los padres" venían a recoger a mis niños, mientras yo me quedaba con los demás para darles un amoroso beso de buenas noches, a cada uno de ellos. Sólo mi tesoro elegido para partir era quien miraba a sus nuevos cuidadores, así que usar a las mismas personas, disfrazadas de diferente forma, no era problema.

"_Mamá tiene un radar que nos monitorea"_.

Eso es algo que ellos jamás sabrían.

"_Ninguno de nuestros hermanos nos envió una carta después de irse"_.

Por la noche me encargaba de hacer las cartas correspondientes, imitando a la perfección el tipo de letra que usaba cada uno de ellos y ellas. Una carta a la semana, una carta al mes, después una carta cada dos meses, seguido de una carta en navidad, por último, ya no había cartas. Ellos entendían que al final, cada uno haría su vida… fuera de este orfanato.

"_William Minerva"_.

Todo libro con ese símbolo se fue de mi biblioteca.

"_Podemos cruzar el barranco"_.

Bueno, ahora el radio era de 600 metros.

Eran medidas necesarias para proteger a mis niños de algo que, seguramente, no querían saber. No debían saber.

Todos estos cambios habían llevado tiempo, pero al final, tenía un sistema perfecto contra rebeliones, o huidas. Sí… todo era gracias a ellos… mis hermanos y hermanas.

Me miré en el espejo, mi rostro seguía sonriente, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que mi labio temblaba. Sacudí mi cabeza, espabilando; no, esto era inaceptable. Centré mis ojos en la figura que se reflejaba en el espejo, era alguien con quien me encontraba todos los días, pero que no reconocía.

Tomé mi libro de notas y saqué mi amuleto de la suerte: Una fotografía. Me sentía un poco culpable al contemplar cortarla por la mitad, porque, aunque también quería la parte derecha, yo amaba con todo mi corazón la parte izquierda.

* * *

— _**Cuida de todos— me dijo, sonriendo. Esa sonrisa era eterna en su rostro, aunque podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos y lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños. No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera asentir y morder mi labio, lo hacía tan fuerte, que sentía que en cualquier momento la sangre iba a comenzar a brotar. **_

_**Su envío era ese día. **_

_**Y ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para impedirlo. **_

* * *

Abrí los ojos, sentía el sudor frío en mi espalda y frente.

De nuevo… el recuerdo de ese día.

Después de su partida, Ray decidió que huiríamos sólo nosotros cuatro: Norman, Don, él y yo. Ya no había nadie que dijera lo contrario, o bueno, no había nadie que pudiera decirlo, animándolo de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Por otro lado, Norman quería llevarlos a todos, honrando la memoria de Emma, y esto causó que el plan se dividiera en dos vertientes. Ray, que prepararía el escape sólo para nosotros. Norman, que planearía la fuga para todos los niños.

Nuestro hermano pelinegro no iba a ceder, y Norman intentó más de una vez convencerlo de llevárselos a todos; en algún punto, las conversaciones se volvieron peleas… Ray se culpaba por dejar ir a Emma, y culpaba a Norman de no haberla convencido de que escapar con todos era una tontería… así podría haberse salvado; lo que más le enervaba, era que su hermano, el más lógico, siguiera con esa tontería. Lo habían intentado, y ahora Emma se había ido. El plan de escape se trató de llevar a cabo, con todos los demás, pero los más pequeños habían sido un problema… Dominic había hablado, sin querer, de esa loca idea que tenía Norman de que no eran adoptados, sino secuestrados; estaba asustado, y no sabía a quien recurrir más que a mamá, pues confiaba que ella lo protegería de esas malas personas.

Ray y Norman fueron enviados, sumidos en la depresión y el sentimiento de derrota.

Don siguió.

Y cuando finalmente fue mi turno...

"— _Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? — me preguntó mamá, sonriendo con amabilidad. _

— _¿P-Por qué yo? — quise saber, mientras mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. _

— _Sabrás que mi primera opción era Emma, pero eso ya no va a ser posible— las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos al escuchar su nombre… Emma… mi amada Emma —. Vamos, no llores, no es ocasión de tristeza— limpió mis lágrimas —. Yo también perdí a alguien muy preciado para mí… Él era la luz de mis días, y cuando se fue, mi corazón se partió en dos. Yo no sabía cómo cruzar ese gran barranco, no tenía la fuerza incluso para intentar escalarlo… Pero mi mamá me ofreció una opción— sonrió con calidez —. Y es la misma que te doy a ti… Vivir en honor de la persona que amabas. Ustedes pudieron ser felices y vivir una buena vida, pudiste haberte ido con Emma, incluso, llegar a ser hermana y atender una granja a su lado, ¿crees que podrías darle esa felicidad a alguien más?_

— _¿Eso sería felicidad? — pregunté, sintiendo mis cuerdas vocales desgarrarse. _

— _Piénsalo— me acarició la cabeza —. Ustedes no sufrían antes de conocer la verdad, vivían con una madre que los amaba, comida deliciosa y eran criados con el máximo cuidado, analiza; si al final las cosas terminarían de esta manera, la única manera, ¿no hubiera sido mejor no saber nada desde el inicio, y simplemente haber continuado hasta el final en completa dicha? — los ojos me dolían de lo mucho que los apretaba. No… no quería… Emma no querría… — ¿Y si puedes ayudar a que dos chicas que se amen estén juntas como mamá y hermana? ¿No crees que sería hermoso? _

— _Hermoso…— susurré. _

— _Tienes el poder de hacer felices a muchos niños, y sólo tienes que amarlos— me abrazó —. Cuidarlos como a tus propios hijos, adorarlos como lo más preciado de tu vida, una vida que permite sentir cosas tan maravillosas, como la emoción de su primera palabra, la satisfacción de mirar que tus angelitos son los mejores, llenarlos de besos y abrazos hasta el final… _

— _¿Y por qué siquiera llevaría a alguien que amo a su muerte? — pregunté, apretando los dientes. Odiando que todo eso se escuchara tan lógico. _

— _Todos vamos a morir, pero pocos tienen la oportunidad de ser felices, les brindarías alegría en tus brazos, que los cubren de cualquier desgracia, es una vida que puedes disfrutar y usar para amar, justo lo que Emma quería… ¿Eso está mal, Gilda?_

— _Eso…"_

Eso no estaba mal.

— Emma— toqué su rostro en la fotografía —. Lo siento… sé que esto no era lo que querías, pero… puede que no lo hayas entendido. Dar la mejor vida a mis hijos es maravilloso, son los niños más felices simplemente porque yo soy su madre, y estoy segura de que amarías sus preciosas sonrisas, lo sé porque yo las amo, lo sé porque tú siempre quisiste que fuéramos felices. Y yo— me miré en el espejo de mi habitación, las lágrimas no podían evitar salir sin motivo alguno—… Yo soy feliz, Emma.

De verdad, **_(__perdón)_** soy muy feliz.


End file.
